Air sparged hydrocyclone apparatuses have been used in various applications for cleaning or otherwise separating one material from another. Examples include flotation methods for cleaning of coal, processing tar sands, and for separating minerals from their host material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,743; 4,397,741; and 4,399,027, each issued to Miller, disclose an air sparged hydrocyclone apparatus used for separating solids, such as minerals, from water. Shumeng, et al. disclose a hydrocyclone unit in published Chinese patent application No. 200620148747.2 (Patent ID: CN 200981025 Y). According to Shumeng, et al., the hydrocyclone units is used for separating oil from water. The apparatus of Shumeng, et al. does not utilize negative pressure in the system. Kalnins discloses a hydrocyclone unit in Published PCT application No. WO 88/09696. The hydrocyclone unit utilizes a pressure-reducing device in the form of a venturi positioned at the end of a fluid inlet where inflowing contaminated liquid is introduced to the lower end of the hydrocyclone unit. The negative pressure created by the venturi increases the rate of flow of the inflowing contaminated liquid. Kalnins does not use negative pressure to separate compounds such as volatile organic compounds from liquids, such as water. Accordingly, none of these references disclose methods of removing volatile organic compounds and related products from water according to the present invention.